Druhý Doktor - seznam působení
Tato stránka obsahuje seznam všech příběhů, ve kterých působí druhý Doktor. TELEVIZE 'Doctor Who' 4. série * Desátá Planeta '' * ''Energie Daleků '' * ''Horalové '' * ''Hrozba pod hladinou '' * ''Měsíční základna '' * ''Macra Teror '' * ''Beztvářní '' * ''Zlo Daleků '' '''5. série' * Hrobka kyberlidí * Strašliví Sněžní lidé * Ledoví Válečníci * Nepřítel světa * Síť strachu * Zloba z hlubiny * Kotouč ve vesmíru 6. série * Dominátoři * Zloděj myšlenek * Invaze * Krotonové * Kokony smrti * Vesmírní piráti * Válečné hry 10. série * Tři Doktoři 1983 speciály * Pět Doktorů 22. série * Dva Doktoři 33. série (7. obnovená) * Jméno Doktorovo 2013 speciály * Den Doktorův 36. série (10. obnovená) * Bylo, nebylo dvakrát AUDIA 'Big Finish ''Doctor Who audiopříběhy' '''Měsíční série' Speciální vydání *''The Light at the End'' (Světlo na konci) *''The Legacy of Time (Dědictví času) ** ''Collision Course 'Big Finish ''ZTRACENÉ PŘÍBĚHY '''2. série *''Prison in Space (Vězení ve vesmíru) '''3. série' *''The Rosemariners (Rozmarinerové) '''4. série' *''The Queen of Time'' (Královna času) *''Lords of the Red Planet'' (Vládci Rudé planety) Big Finish ''The Companion Chronicles'' 1. série * Fear of the Daleks ''(Strach z Daleků) '''2. série' * Helicon Prime 3. série * The Great Space Elevator * Resistance 4. série * The Glorious Revolution * The Emperor of Eternity Speciály * The Three Companions 5. série * Echoes of Grey * The Forbidden Time 6. série * Tales from the Vault * The Memory Cheats * The Selachian Gambit * The Jigsaw War 7. série * The Uncertainty Principle * House of Cards (Dům z karet) * The Apocalypse Mirror '' '''8. série' * The Dying Light * Second Chances Big Finish ''The Second Doctor: Volume One'' * The Mouthless Dead * The Story of Extinction * The Integral * The Edge Big Finish''The Second Doctor: Volume Two'' * The Curator's Egg * Dumb Waiter * The Iron Maid * The Tactics of Defeat Big Finish ''The Early Adventures'' 2. série * The Yes Men * The Forsaken * The Black Hole * The Isos Network 4. série * The Night Witches * The Outliers * The Morton Legacy * The Wreck of the World Big Finish ''The Fourth Doctor Adventures' '' '''4. série * Return to Telos Big Finish ''Short Trips'' * A Stain of Red in the Sand * The Way Forwards * Seven to One * The Five Dimensional Man * Penny Wise, Pound Foolish * The Old Rogue * The Piltdown Men * Little Doctors * The Way of the Empty Hand * Lost and Found * The Last Day at Work * Year of the Drex Olympics AudioGO ''Serpent Crest'' * The Hexford Invasion * Survivors in Space Destiny of the Doctor * Shadow of Death BBC New Series Adventures * The Lost Magic Jiné * The Elysian Blade VIDEOHRY * Dalek Attack * Destiny of the Doctors PRÓZA NOVELY Target novelizace * Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion * Doctor Who and the Abominable Snowmen * Doctor Who and the Cybermen * The Three Doctors * Doctor Who and the Tenth Planet * Doctor Who and the Ice Warriors * Doctor Who and the Web of Fear * Doctor Who and the Tomb of the Cybermen * Doctor Who and the War Games * Doctor Who and the Enemy of the World * The Five Doctors * The Dominators * The Highlanders * The Invasion * The Krotons * The Two Doctors * Fury from the Deep * The Seeds of Death * The Mind Robber * The Faceless Ones * The Macra Terror * The Underwater Menace * The Wheel in Space * The Space Pirates * The Power of the Daleks * The Evil of the Daleks 'Virgin - Nová dobrodružství' *''Timewyrm: Apocalypse '' (Timewyrm: Apokalypsa) *''Head Games'' 'Virgin - Chybějící dobrodružství' *''The Menagerie (Menagerie) *Invasion of the Cat-People (Invaze kočičích lidí) *Downtime (Prostoje) *Who Killed Kennedy (Kdo zabil Kennedyho) *Twilight of the Gods (Soumrak bohů) *The Dark Path (Temná cesta) '''BBC - Dobrodružství osmého Doktora' * ''The Eight Doctors'' (Osm Doktorů) BBC - Dobrodružství minulých Doktorů * The Murder Game ''(Vražedná hra) * ''The Roundheads ''(Kulaté hlavy) * ''Dreams of Empire ''(Sny o Impériu) * ''Players ''(Hráči) * ''The Final Sanction ''(Konečná sankce) * ''Independance Day ''(Den nezávislosti) * ''Heart of TARDIS ''(Srdce TARDIS) * ''Dying in the Sun ''(Skomírání na Slunci) * ''Combat Rock * The Colony of Lies ''(Kolonie lží) * ''The Indestructible Man ''(Nezničitelný člověk) * ''World Game ''(Světová hra) * ''The Wheel of Ice ''(Kotouč z ledu) POVÍDKY '11 Doktorů, 11 příběhů' *Bezejmenné město '' KOMIKSY 'Doctor Who Magazine' *''Land of the Blind '' (Země slepého) 'Doctor Who Magazine Speciál' *''Bringer of Darkness '' (Nositel temnoty) es:Segundo Doctor - lista de apariciones en:Second Doctor - list of appearances Kategorie:Doktor Kategorie:Seznamy působení Kategorie:Druhý Doktor